Wishin' and Hopin'
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Kimiko sings Raimundo a song....... of love! Total RaiKim!


Woo hoo! Another Xiaolin Showdown in one day!! Woot woot woot!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all know that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song "Wishin' and Hopin'" by Dusty Springfield.

_Italics: song lyrics  
**Bold and Italics: Kimiko singing the song lyrics**_

**_

* * *

_**

Kimiko Tohomiko stood backstage, peeking out through the curtains to see who was there. It was almost a full house, but there was one guy in particular she wanted to find. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, not stopping until they rested on her intended target, Raimundo Pedrosa. 'Ah yes, tonight will _definately_ be interesting.'

* * *

Somewhere in the crowd, said Raimundo Pedrosa sat with his friends Clay Bailey and Omi... yeah he didn't know his last name. Oh well. Anyway, they were sitting there waiting for their friend Kimiko to perform. Everyone knew that Rai and Kimiko liked each other, and they were hoping that tonight would be the night it would happen.

_Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms  
That won't get you into his arms  
So if you're lookin' to find love you can share_

_**

* * *

**_

Kimiko heard, "Five minutes until showtime people!" She knew she had to run to her dressing room for final preparations. Once she was finished, she heard, "Places people!" She rushed to her spot onstage, eagerly awaiting the surprise she had planned for her friend. The curtatins opened.  
_  
All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and love him  
And show him that you care _

* * *

As the applause started to die down, and the music began, Kimiko felt the familiar beat, and the choreographed moves came naturally to her.

"**_Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms  
That won't get you into his arms_**"

"Hey, I know this song!" Rai told Clay and Omi. They just smiled and nodded as Kimiko sang on.

**_"So if you're lookin' to find love you can share  
All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and love him  
And show him that you care_**"

Kimiko's dance partners on stage were doing great. She was dancing with two _really_ gorgeous guys, and they kept acting like they were being flirted on by Kimiko, matching the words of the song.

**_Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him, 'cause  
You won't get him  
Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin' _**

Back in the audience, Rai was getting mad. "How could she do that?! How could she just stand up there in front of a crowd and flirt with these guys?!"

"Easy there pardner. She's just singing," Clay said, trying to cool him down. Rai just gave a little "Hmmp!" in response and sat back in his seat.

"**_'Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' his kisses will start  
That won't get you into his heart _**"

Kimiko started walking down the stage steps and out into the audience, her microphone in hand, her path going straight to Raimundo, who now sat awestruck in his chair. By the time Kimiko got to him, she was singing, "**_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is_**". She was now at Raimundo, and her and her back-up singers/dancers all yelled simultaneously (just Kimiko into Rai's ear) "**_All you gotta do!_" **and then returned her voice back to normal as she kept singing and sat on Rai's lap at the same time, singing the next words to him.

"**_is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him  
Just do it , and after you do, you will be his_**"

She began to stroke the side of his face, then switched to playing with his hair, in time with the music.

"**_You gotta show him that you care just for him  
Do the things he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him, 'cause _**"

On "'cause", she got up off of Raimundo's lap and started singing to the audience again, just staying in the aisle next to Rai.

"**_You won't get him  
Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin' _**

'Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' his kisses will start  
That won't get you into his heart  
So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is

All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him  
Yeah, just do it  
And after you do, you will be his  
You will be his  
You will be his"

Kimiko finished her song with a big kiss on the "too-dumbstruck-to-move" Raimundo's lips and then scampered back to the stage.

_You will be his._

**_Fin_**


End file.
